The Great Deflate
by Chinstah
Summary: Lily Evans thinks that James is an insufferable git and would like nothing better then to hit him with a bludger in hope of deflating his big head. She thinks he's an arrogant, obnoxious, show off. How will James ever change her mind?


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did then I would be publishing my story instead of on this site don't you think! But hey, can I say I own Harry potter please, please, please. I can't? Noooooooooooooooooo! God damnit that sucks! Whoever said that, GO SCREW A PIG!

Read and review!

A Love of the Past

"Lily!" James cried ecstatically.

Lily, who had been having a conversation with Remus, looked at who called her name and collapsed.

Her face turned a nasty shade of white and a look of sheer terror came over her.

"Nooooo not him! I had a good day until I saw HIM" She said HIM as if it was a curse.

James, paying no heed toward her not so welcome words ran towards her like hell was chasing him.

He caught her in a great bear hug and nearly suffocated her.

"Oh Lily, I missed you so much, did you miss me?" He asked hopefully. Lily turned and glared at him with such hatred that it would make even Voldemort turn tail and run.

But James, being the idiot he is, bent in two and kissed her fiercely. He couldn't miss the opportunity of a lifetime, no matter what the outcome.

At first, Lily began to melt into his kiss but then she opened her eyes and realized whom she was kissing and screamed against his warm lips.

Poor Lily was caught because James's hold was too strong and despite her struggles or maybe because of them, James deepened the kiss.

Lily, realizing that people was staring as if they were a new soap opera like on muggle TV, she gathered up her final strength and slapped James so hard that he staggered back.

"What were you thinking? You are going to pay Potter" Lily said, simply fuming.

"Come on Lily, admit you liked it. All the girls love me. Now why can't you admit it too?" James asked, laid-back.  
You are such a prick! I would never go out with you! Why can't you leave me alone and get a life?!

James put his hands up and backed away slowly in surrender. Those terrible words, still ringing in his ears.

Then, when she wasn't looking, he turned tail and ran like hell.

Sirius and Remus followed him in dismay. When they were safely on the train and the door to their compartment were magically sealed, they made sure that they were positively sure that they were out of the violent red-heads reach.

Then, they collapsed onto their seats and took a breather.

"I don't understand, why she doesn't like me. I've tried as hard as I can but it seems like nothing works." James complained, panting.

"So you'll give up on her?" Remus asked hopefully.

"How can I Moony. I love her. She means a lot to me but ZI just don't know how to tell her without getting her pissed off"

"Damn it" Sirius muttered under his breath so only he and Remus could hear. "I was hoping he would be over her by now"

"Just because you go through girls like a deck of cards doesn't mean everyone does. Prongs just hopes for a strong relationship with the girl he loves."

"What are you a psychologist now?"

"Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot" Remus said shaking his head, "You can be so immature. You need to get yourself a steady relationship."

"Shut the bloody hell up you dolt" Padfoot said with his head in his arms.

"I don't uinderstand what I can do to make Lily love me. We're not even off of surnames yet." James said in distress.

Remus pitied his friend but could understand why Lily despised him so much. James was an arrogant bully. Though he was a good friend to all. He thought it cool to run his fingers through his hair, play pranks, and bully slytherins. Remus was not taking sides but he could see why someone like Lily, would not like James. She didn't think he was serious. She thought that he just wanted to bed her like everyone says he does. Remus tried to tell James about this before, but he didn't listen. Remus gave one last attempt to sway James.

"James, what if you become a gentleman. Be nice to Lily and do what she likes. Buy her chocolates and Roses and don't play so many pranks. You have to show Lily that you can be a good person." Remus persuaded.

"Nonsense Moony! Everyone knows that I'm a good friend and person" James defended.

"No offense, James, but you are a bit big-headed at times" Sirius remarked

"Whose side are you on anyway Sirius" James snapped.

Sirius put up his hands in defense and said. "I was just saying, why don't you take it a few steps at a time."

"Sirius is right" Remus began. "You're rushing things too much. You have to show her that you want to be her friend and you'll be there for her no matter what. "

"Well, you may have a point their Moony." James admitted. "It's worth a try. I mean, what have I got to lose?" James joked.

"Lily" Sirius replied.

The train had just started and they could here a loud banging on the door.

"James! It's Lily! Get under the seat quickly. She found where you are." Remus said, push James under the seat hastily. James refused to budge. "Why can't I try and be a gentleman now" James offered remembering Lilies parting words and wanting to change them.

"The idea is to make her like you when she's in a GOOD mood" Remus stressed the word Good. "Going out there now would be suicide"

Padfoot immediately got up and shoved James under the seat and told him that if he moved or made a single sound, he would never live to see the light of day again.

Padfoot then stood and looked into space thoughtfully.

He realized that there was no holding James back when Lily was near him.

"Sorry mate. It's for you own good." Padfoot said as he took out his wand with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Padfoot you wouldn't" James started with great regret on his face.

He immediately clamped his mouth shut and his body stiffened like wood.

"There, that's better," Sirius said while clapping the dust of his hands.

"It's going to be quite a bit quiter in here now" Remus stated thoughtfully.

"Yeah" said Padfoot catching on, "Why don't we leave him like this for the rest of the ride?'

"OK" answered Remus with great enthusiasm.

They let a red faced Lily in and told her that James wasn't here because he went to get food from the trolley. They watched her fly out the door.

Sirius and Remus began a game of exploding snap when they heard the door bang again. Sirius cursed. "that has to be Lily, and now that she knows we lured her away from James, she'll be after our skin." Remus quickly levitated their trunks and barred the door.

When they reached Hogwarts, a big argument sprung up, who was to release James from the hex and face his wrath.

They had been arguing for about 15 minutes now when the door broke open and Peter charged in red-faced.

"I have been trying to open that damn door for the ENTIRE ride." Peter squeaked.

"Oh" said Remus, guilty faced, "that was you?"

"Of course" replied peter, "who did you think it was"

"Lily" Sirius and Remus replied in sync.

"Oh" said Peter, "what did James do this time?"

"He kissed Lily on the lips for about 5 minutes in public" informed Remus.

Peter winced.

"How dumb could James get?" Peter asked, "by the way, where is James?"

When he looked at the guys, they were stuttering and pointing to something behind Peter.

Peter turned around and gasped.

The spell wore off and boy was James furious.

To Be Continued

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!


End file.
